narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinseijū
The is the of the Shinju and the result of decades of research by Yamagakure shinobi. The tree is sealed within Ryun Uchiha who is its sole jinchūriki. Later, after fighting Sigma Uchiha, Ryun gained a portion of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's chakra, allowing him to infuse his will into the tree, incarnating it and himself into a new Ten-Tails. Background Using seeds from the holy tree, found in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. Wanting to increase Yamagakure's military power, Ryun Uchiha, then the First Yamakage, imbued the seed with the power of the tailed beast chakras he had under his control; completely fusing the chakra of both Myōbu and Sun Wukong with the seed in the process. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. Ryun then sealed the tree within himself in the hopes of harnessing its powers. Personality Though the tree itself is not sentient, it gains a conscious from the intelligent pieces of chakra within it — the chakra of the tailed beasts. While the tree's chakra, and therefore its conscious, is primarily made up of Myōbu and Sun Wukong, it also possess small portions of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, and Gyūki's chakras — given to Ryun by — and, therefore, their consciousness. These pieces of chakra have also been shown to retain their individuality, as Ryun can personally converse with them as separate individuals. Appearance The Shinseijū is a tremendous tree, which, despite being weaker than its parent, dwarfs the Shinju in sheer size. When viewed from , the tree can easily be seen. Up close, it is a large leafy tree, with many rope-like branches hanging down. These branches resemble s, earning the tree its moniker; . Its trunk is truly enormous, and its roots can spread out for miles. Abilities Like its , the Shinseijū is a tree of tremendous chakra. As a result, anyone able to harness its power becomes immensely dangerous. Ryun, having witnessed the parent tree during the war, notes, however, that the Shinseijū's power is less than the Shinju's, though by how much is unknown. In its tailed beast form, the Shinseijū becomes capable of combat. In this form, the creature is capable of using its tails to absorb chakra, by opening up the tails to reveal mouths capable of sucking up the chakra of their victims. Chakra The Shinseijū possesses a gargantuan amount of chakra. Due to possessing the combined chakra of Sun Wukong and Myōbu, the Shinseijū's chakra can take on four known natures; fire, earth, yin, and Wukong's advanced lava nature. Through Kokuō's chakra, the tree has access to two additional natures; water and the beast's advanced boil nature. With Shukaku's power, the tree can presumably produce lightning chakra, as well as magnet chakra. Upon taking on its tailed beast form, the tree's chakra is noted to be ever larger and far more potent. During the battle with Sigma Uchiha, Seireitou Hyūga handed Ryun some of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's chakra. Ryun later sealed the remaining portions of this chakra within the tree.The Sacred Five vs The Light Bringer The effects of this have yet to be observed. Chakra Fruit Much like its parent, the Shinseijū is also capable of producing a fruit imbued with tremendous chakra. In order to create a fruit, the tree must take root on the planet and begin to absorb both the and chakra from within. Once ripe, the fruit can then be eaten, granting the one who eats it comparable power to that of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. In addition to this, the tree can also produce fruits that grant the user one of its numerous chakra natures. Tailed Beast Transformation Ryun later imbues his will into the tree in a similar manner to what Kaguya Ōtsutsuki did to the tree's parent, the Shinju. The result is a monstrous tailed beast form, possessing six whip-like tails. Influences The Shinseijū takes its name from the Japanese translation of the Tree of Might—a massive tree, featured in the movie , which absorbs the energy from the planet it is rooted on, in order to produce a forbidden fruit only to be eaten by the deities of the Dragonball universe. Its nickname, the "World Tree", comes from another massive tree in the same fictional universe; the Kaiju. Additionally, the tree bears a striking resemblance to , the world tree from Norse mythology. In its tailed beast form, the tree bears a remarkable resemblance to the from the Alien franchise. References See also * Shinkairen